


Marks of Learning

by Porphyrios



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Scars, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porphyrios/pseuds/Porphyrios
Summary: Kinktober 2019 (Scars): Misery and Vilkas are lying in bed, and discussion turns to scars and their usefulness as memory markers.Note: This continues the story of Misery and Vilkas from "Saved By Misery", and basically picks up maybe an hour or so after where that left off.





	Marks of Learning

Vilkas woke gradually, feeling more warm and peaceful than he could remember in... ever, really. His eyes hadn't even opened before the spill of hair across his nose brought the intoxicating scent of Misery. Now he noticed the elf's weight pressing on his chest. When his lids raised, he saw Misery still lying on him, staring up at him with an expression of contentment and happiness. He couldn't help but smile at the expression on his... what? Lover? Mate? He didn't even know what to call him at this point.

"Awake, my wolf?" came the rich baritone voice in sleepy tones. "Welcome back."

"Aye." Vilkas blinked a few times, trying to slot the events of the past hours into some sort of manageable form for his memory. "I... want you to do something for me."

"Anything" came the immediate reply. Misery's hand slid along the coarse black hair on the side of his chest, coming up to cup his cheek.

"I want you to teach me to say your name properly." He felt a moment's awkwardness as Misery raised up and stared at him, but the smile that followed was like a sunrise. "You told me when we met, but yet I call you Misery like everyone else. That's not your name."

"Mees-hah-ree" the elf said distinctly, and Vilkas attempted to reproduce the sounds.

"Me-sorry," but he knew that wasn't right even before the elf smiled and shook his head. "Mishari," he said the second time, and another of those glowing smiles was his reward, followed by a soft but passionate kiss.

"It didn't matter to me until I heard you say it properly, my wolf. Now hearing you say my actual name... thank you," he said softly. "Just like everything else about you, I didn't know it was missing until you showed me. Thank you," he slid upwards slightly so he could place his head beside Vilkas, their hair tangling together on the pillow. "Other people can call me whatever they wish, but it is a great gift indeed that you care enough to call me by my proper name in Bosmeri."

The elf's hands wandered along Vilkas' body, touching, sliding, feeling his skin, tracing his scars. "You have so many scars," he said, wonderingly. "Tell me their stories."

Vilkas snorted. He wasn't ashamed of his scars, but he had never thought of them as stories before. "Not much to tell. That one," a gash along his ribs currently under slender fingers, "that was a frost troll. It wasn't as dead as I thought, and got me good before I took its head off." The fingers slid across to one shoulder, tracing a dimpled line. "That was Farkas." At Miser... Mishari's look of confusion, he chuckled. "Farkas is too strong for his own good. That's a training ground hit from when he was learning the greatsword. The blade was longer than he thought." Slightly lower, a small starred dimple. "That was an arrow wound from a Falmer; would have healed clean but they always poison their weapons." A barely-visible line under the hair of his forearm. "That one... honestly, I don't remember where that one came from. I've had it a long time, maybe something I did when I was a boy." A jagged tear down the inside of his left thigh. "That one... that one almost killed me. A giant. Picked me up by the leg and tried to swing me like a club. Came close to pulling my leg off, it's why the flesh is torn instead of bitten or cut. If Aela hadn't been there with a potions kit, I wouldn't be here today... or I'd be gelded." He laughed at Mishari's expression.

"Your scars make you sexy," the elf said sweetly, "but I'd have been very upset if my lifemate was gelded. I've only had him once, but I can already tell I'm going to want a great deal more of him. It would be a terrible crime to have missed something like that." He looked up with a seductive expression and the light in his eyes went straight to Vilkas' groin. He could feel a fire light within his belly. As he was sliding his hands along Mishari's back, though, he felt a slight pebbling. Looking down, he saw a scar there, the only one visible on the elf's body.

"What is this scar, then?" he asked, and was amazed when Mishari's face darkened. "Sorry, I just..."

"No, it's fine." Said the elf quietly. "That scar... I made the healers promise to leave it." He drew in a shuddering breath. "There will be no secrets between us. I told you of how... of the girl whose parents we killed. I... I was the one who killed her mother. There was no we. I did that." His eyes welled with tears. "I shamed myself. She fought me, that scar is where she cut me with a cooking knife, and I cursed her. I didn't... didn't know..." Vilkas' hand smoothed the elf's hair back, over and over, calming him like a child. "That scar is my mark of shame. It reminds me that I was a bad person, and urges me to do better. I wish sometimes it was on the front of my body, so I could see it every day. I cannot forget." Mishari was hiding his face until Vilkas used one finger to lift it to look at him.

"You changed. We all make mistakes, Mishari. All of us. If we learn from them, we've gotten the point. You're only a bad person if your mistakes teach you nothing. You learned. The rest of the world has already forgiven you, you just need to forgive yourself." The elf looked at him with shock, then melted against him and clung to him tightly.

"Vilkas..." Mishari leaned back finally, and looked up at him, then shook his head with an amazed expression. "Sometimes you are really quite eloquent." Before Vilkas could respond, the Bosmer leaned over and licked his scarred shoulder, sliding his tongue along the old wounds. The warrior shuddered in pleasure at the sensation. "I wish" the elf said as he continued to trace the scars with his tongue, "I could have been there," sliding down to the gash along his forearm, ghosting the hairs along his goatee and lips, "I would have healed you," licking along the gash on his side, "and you could have recovered more quickly."

"No," Vilkas said flatly. At Mishari's enquiring expression, he continued "My scars are important. Each one was a moment I learned something about pain, something about myself. If my scars weren't here, then I'd be... less." He reached down and ran his hands along Mishari's bare shoulders, reveling in the smooth skin under his fingertips.

"I would never change you, my wolf. I love your scars. I just wish I could have been there to take away your pain." Mishari moved down to lick the scar on Vilkas' thigh, and his cock twitched and began rising steadily upwards. Giving it a soft smile, the elf ran his hand up and cupped Vilkas' balls, sliding them gently around in their black-haired sac. Within moments, Vilkas was completely hard. "Perfect," the elf breathed, "so perfect." Vilkas had to laugh, despite the erotic charge in the situation. He had never had anyone compliment his cock before. Mishari raised an eyebrow, then nudged him with one hip to move over. When he did, the mer lay face down, giving him a perfect view of that gorgeous ass, smooth round globes of golden flesh jutting upwards. Brilliant black eyes peered up at him from below raised brows. "Take me like this, my wolf. I did the work last time, you get to work this time. Fair is fair." A sharp-toothed grin added encouragement. Vilkas growled and climbed on top of the elf, sliding his steel-hard cock through that tempting valley. Mishari sighed, making a slight rolling motion with his hips that drove Vilkas insane. He wanted to plunge right in, but he knew that men weren't like women for sex.

"I don't know what I'm doing," he had to admit. "I don't want to hurt you." He hoped his frustration didn't show in his voice, because it wasn't frustration with Mishari at all, but feeling stupid was always Vilkas' least favorite thing. The elf groaned but nodded, asking with a wordless gesture for his pouch, then at Vilkas' confusion casting a spell and levitating it over to the bed. He jumped; he was never going to get used to magic being done so nearby and so casually. After a second's rummaging, the elf passed him a small jar of some greasy substance. Sniffing it he recognized troll fat and almost laughed. So this is why alchemists had a bottomless need for the stuff! At Mishari's whine and hip roll, though, he remembered what he was doing. Gathering a dollop of the grease, he smeared it on the tiny hole in front of him, to the elf's increasing groans. Curious, he slipped his finger inside and was amazed all over again at the tight, warm heat inside the mer's body. His erection had flagged a bit, but at that feeling it reminded him that it was very needy indeed. The elf's whines had changed to grunts of pleasure as his finger worked in and out. The muscle seemed to be loosening a bit, so he switched out his finger with his cock.

"Gently," came Mishari's warning as he almost leaned forward, but he stopped himself with just the tip inside. The elf moaned and then slowly eased his ass backwards a bit. More slipped inside, and he pulled back in surprise at the sensation, then leaned forward to return to where he was. Pleasure rose up around him and he was barely able to restrain his urge to plunge all the way in. Slowly he slipped more inside, and still more, until finally his coarse black curls of hair were pressed firmly against the smooth round cheeks of Mishari's magnificent ass. Fucking women was fun, but this was beyond anything he had ever imagined. He slid out partway, and then back, and as the elf groaned and cried out under him, he established a gentle rhythm. Normally he would have been pounding away by now, but he knew instinctively that this needed to be more gentle. For the first time he could remember, his partner's enjoyment was important as well, not just a race to his own orgasm.

"Good?" He asked softly, leaning forward and sliding his lips and tongue along one of the elf's knifelike ears. The sobbing moan he got in response was all the answer he needed. "Faster?" He asked, and Mishari's hand came up and grabbed his ass, pushing him in. Taking this as an affirmative answer, he stepped up his pace. The tight, hot warmth encasing him seemed to cling to him as he plunged in and out and the mer's hip rolls pushing back to meet him had him at the edge before he expected to be. His lover's hand reached underneath himself and began stroking his own cock as Vilkas cried out, pushing deep inside and feeling as though his whole body were turning inside out and pouring itself through the tiny slit at the end of his cock. He collapsed forward, his weight forcing Mishari down onto his own jerking hand and causing him to whimper in frustration. As he came down from his own orgasm, Vilkas realized what had happened. Without a word, he flipped the elf over and looked at the long, slender cock, wondering what to do. The elf looked at him, puzzled, then realization dawned and he smiled a little.

"It's fine, my wolf, I can do... Ahhh!" Vilkas leaned forward and tentatively ran his tongue up the length of the dusky bronze-skinned prick in front of him. Not bad. It tasted like skin, with a hint of something else, but it smelled intoxicating to the wolf within. He licked it again, more fiercely this time, and Mishari groaned and thrashed. He moved down to the balls, licking along them, taking them one by one into his mouth, snuffling the scent of his lover in this most secret place, teasing the wispy bronze-blond pubes with his nose and lips. He pressed his mouth into the line along Mishari's groin and ran his tongue along the seam where his leg joined his body, and the elf almost levitated out of the bed, crying out. By now he was obsessed; he and the wolf were together in this, despite having no inclination at all to shift forms. He knew instinctively after their bonding earlier, his mate was in no danger from him no matter what form he took, so he felt confident to play in a way he never had by grinding his nose into all the crevices and licking his way along. Tonguing along the side of the shaft with broad strokes, he reached the end and slipped his lips around the foreskin, suckling the end and savoring the slightly bitter taste of the fluids it produced. Delicious. He slipped his lips further down, delivering even more suction, sliding along it. A cry from the elf sounded almost... oh, his teeth. He quickly tucked his lips around them, feeling guilty. Up and down, and another pulse of the cock in his mouth brought even more of the tasty clear liquid. He huffed his enjoyment through his nose, enjoying the twitches and shivers that his actions were producing in Mishari. As he moved, he realized that the body underneath him was getting more and more tense. The muscles in the elf's legs were coiled, his stomach was heaving. He had a moment's doubt about this... should he pull off? Was he ready for...? Suddenly the question was rendered moot, as Mishari cried out and a flood of semen filled his mouth. Without another thought, he simply swallowed. The taste was addictive, bitter but different than anything he had ever had before. Even if it was foul, he would have liked it for bringing pleasure to his lover, but this wasn't at all as bad as he had feared it might be. The last few dribbles coated his tongue, and he licked the length of the elf's cock to ensure that he had gotten all of it and cleaned it off before withdrawing. Mishari's face was both ecstatic and stunned. "Wolf... I never... imagined... thank you," he finally choked out. "Truly, I never imagined you might do anything like that for... Was it...?"

"Aye. I liked it. I love seeing you like that," Vilkas said with a blush. "I want to bring you pleasure. You deserve it." He realized that this time, there had been no magical rush, no energy or swirling lights or anything, just two bodies enjoying each other and a sense of rightness and peace between them. While the bonding experience had been amazing and intense, he preferred this by far. He thought back on his earlier worries about being able to be interested in a man and laughed; things had certainly changed in the past few weeks. He looked up at Mishari from where he was still crouched between the elf's splayed legs, and felt almost breathless from the look of adoration glowing on his lover's face.

"You amaze me, Vilkas." he said tenderly. "In all my life, I have never met someone who commits themselves so completely when they do commit. It seems almost unfair that I get someone so perfect. Thank you for being you, my wolf," and he tugged on Vilkas' arm to pull him up for a kiss. As they nestled together in the bedfurs, Vilkas chuckled again. Misery cocked a brow and said "Why are you laughing?"

"When we go back to Whiterun," Vilkas said, laughing again because he didn't know what else to do. "The scandal will be tremendous." He kept laughing at Mishari's groan of dismay. They would cope with it somehow.


End file.
